We completed recruitment for this three-arm, parallel-groups comparison of nefazodone, naltrexone and placebo. A total of 195 alcohol-dependent subjects were enrolled, of whom 183 completed the placebo lead-in and were randomized to treatment. Endpoint evaluations were completed on 94% of subjects in this 12-week trial. Post-treatment follow-ups are ongoing. 120 samples were processed for DNA in the Core Lab. Twelve- month follow-up visits were completed in December, 1997. Data analysis and preparation of publications is ongoing.